


Old Fear

by WolfaMoon



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hurt Charles, Missing Scene, extra scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Men: First Class: Same lesson Different setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fear

Old Fear

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: X-Men: First Class: Same lesson Different setting.

Disclaimer: Don't Own. On a XM: FC kick. My other fics are feeling it.

Old Fear

They began to test everyone at how strong their abilities are. Erik held the gun by his side. Catching up with Charles in the hallway.

"I need to test myself." Charles stops to look at his growing friend.

"What do you require?" Then he noticed the gun. "I see." Looking up into the other's eyes. "And where do you wish to do this?" Erik gazed his eyes around the hallway.

"Here is good," holding out the weapon. Charles looked at it. Never liking firearms. Stepped back to call up the stairwell.

"Alec," Charles called. A thundering of feet comes down the stairwell. "Take the gun." Alec looks to Erik then Charles.

"Okay?" taking the weapon. "Now what?"

"Aim it at me." Charles instructed. Erik looked to Charles. This is not what he wanted to test. Of course he could stop the bullet. Bullets aimed at him. Others it is tricky. "Alec," getting him to focus on the task asked of him. Erik shivered as Alec raised the gun at Charles. An old fear climbing up his spine. "Take aim." Alec shrugged aiming the gun at Charles. Erik gulped looking between the two men. No, no, no. Thoughts rang through his head. Making them extremely audible so Charles would hear him.

Charles ignored him. "On three."

Erik felt his palms begin to sweat. Charles turned his gaze full on him. Trusting him to catch the bullet.

"Two," Charles spoke. Erik screamed mentally for him to stop. Begging him. Building up the scared nightmare. The child looking to his mother who told him he's good. Alec pulled back the hammer. Erik looked to the gun. Charles closed his eyes.

I trust you my friend, Charles whispered in his head. But did Erik trust himself to do this.

"Three." The shot rang out. Everyone's breath held.

"Damn," the voice broke the silence. Erik looked to Alec then to the bullet that hung a hairs breathe away from Charles temple. That beautiful brain lost. Charles looked to Erik. Rage built inside him. Moving quickly he grabbed the gun form the child's hands. Exiting the room.

The bullet falls to the ground.


End file.
